Consequences of a Ride in the Rain
by Darling Jane
Summary: Riding to Longbourn one day to visit his fiancée Jane Bennet, Mr Bingley gets caught in a downpour, the consequences of which cause first tears, then smiles.


The weather was miserable that day in October, yet Charles Bingley was determined to ride to Longbourn to spend the day with his sweet Jane.

"It's only a bit of rain." He told himself, as he pulled on his riding boots.

"And Longbourn is only three miles away."

Riding boots on, he rushed from his room, and down the stairs. Swift as a starling, he went.

He strode to Netherfield's front door, which on his reaching the doorman promptly opened, revealing the damp and drizzly day.

The sight did not deter Charles. He ignored the light spray that met his face, and walked out to his horse and groomsman Jenkins.

Saying a quick thank you to Jenkins, Charles mounted his horse, and was about to ride off, when the good servant said:

"I hope you don't mind me saying so, sir, but I fear the rain may get much heavier before you reach Longbourn. Are you sure you wish to go?"

"It's only a little rain, Jenkins." Said Bingley. "But I thank you for your concern. I'll be fine."

"Right you are, sir." Said Jenkins.

And with that, Charles set off for Longbourn.

* * *

Jane Bennet sat on a window seat in Longbourn's morning room, watching the rain.

It had become routine to sit there of a morning, or when weather permitted walk with Elizabeth about the front garden, and wait for the first sight of her Charles, in his blue coat and on his black horse, come to spend the day with her.

Yet today she wondered if he would come at all, for now, to her regret, she saw the rain grow suddenly heavy.

She remembered her ride to Netherfield in the rain. She half-hoped Charles would not ride out – she did not wish him to get drenched or catch cold. Still, she yearned to see him, so stayed sat on the window seat, and watched the rain, half-hoping to see her Charles emerge like the morning sun through the grey.

* * *

Charles reflected that Jenkins had alas been right – the rain was coming down heavy now. He could feel it striking his face, dripping down his nose and chin, and soaking his cravat and coat.

It was hard to see though the rain. Nonetheless he knew he was nearer to Longbourn than Netherfield now, so it made sense to ride on, and be swift about it.

So he galloped on; confident he and his horse knew the way, for his having ridden there nearly every day for the past few weeks, though never before in such a downpour, to be with his Jane.

Jane. He smiled at the thought of her, of her waiting for him.

He had learnt she looked every morning from the morning room window to see his arrival. As she smiled at him, he'd jump down from his horse; then send her a kiss, before rushing in to be with her.

Rain threatened to interrupt reverie; still, a bedraggled Charles continued to take comfort from thoughts of his Jane.

When Longbourn came into sight, he encouraged his horse to quicken its pace. Any final thought of rain was overridden by longing to be with Jane.

* * *

"Only a man very much in love would ride through such weather." Teased Mr Bennet, as he entered the morning room to see his eldest daughter gazing out of the window.

"And that Mr Bingley is." Commented Elizabeth assuredly. She was curled up on the far side of a sofa, book in hand.

Elizabeth readdressed herself to Jane:

"He will be here in ten minutes."

Jane gave a small smile; then returned her eyes to the rain.

"I've no doubt of it." Chuckled their father. "Mr Bingley spends more time here than his own home."

"Home _is_ where the heart is." Quoted Elizabeth, causing Jane to blush.

"Then I hope your heart returns to Hertfordshire soon." Mr Bennet teased Elizabeth.

He picked up a book from the table; then added:

"Ours is an aptly named county, is it not?"

With one final teasing smile, he left the room, leaving Elizabeth to read and Jane to wait upon her heart.

* * *

Jane watched, as if a dream, her Charles emerge through the rain. His horse moved quickly, yet unsteady on the wet ground; and Charles was drenched. Jane's heart swelled with tenderness; and then... helplessness.

Her breath caught, as she saw the front foot of his horse skid along the gravel; her heart pounded, as she saw her Charles grip hard the reins as he tried to steady the animal. She nearly fainted, when she saw her beloved thrown from his horse onto the gravel.

A mangled cry of "Charles!" escaped her; and she ran, without thought, from the morning room.

* * *

"Jane?"

A concerned Elizabeth placed aside her book, and quickly followed Jane out into the vestibule.

With a heavy heart, Elizabeth heard her sister's whimpered mantra.

"Charles, oh Charles"

She watched Jane wrench open Longbourn's front door, and run straight out into the rain; run to the rider near-drowned; to the love of her life, laid motionless on the ground.

Elizabeth stood in the doorway transfixed, as her goody two-shoes sister broke all the rules.

Jane ran, without thought for her hem or slippers; she ran, straight out into the pouring rain. And now, knelt beside her fallen lover, Jane was shouting – Jane never shouted.

"Charles! Oh, Lizzy! Lizzy, get Papa!"

Her call was desperate.

Elizabeth spun around, and raced to her father's study.

Without a knock or pause, she pushed open the study door, and breathless begged:

"Papa, come quickly!"

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Am returning to writing after a break and would appreciate constructive feedback. Will add next chapter soon. Janey x_


End file.
